TrainBoy43's Thomas and Gordon reunite.
Here is a preview clip for TrainBoy43. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Gordon as Globox *Emily as Ly the Fairy (mentioned) Transcript *(a worried Thomas is left alone, dripping a tear. Laser beams switch off, and inside when the laser beams go back, arrives Gordon) *Gordon: Agent Thomas? (taps his friend on the shoulder) *Thomas: (turns around, worried, gasps, astonished, and laughs happily) Professor Gordon, my friend! *Gordon: (hugs into Thomas, who hugs into him) Are you okay, Thomas? (Thomas sighs sadly) *Thomas: Not really... I feel weak and my powers have dissapeared. (sighs while Gordon feels dissapointed) You know, Gordon? I think this might be the end. *Gordon: (feels thoughtful as Thomas drips a small tear. Gordon remembers the silver lum he got from Emily) Um, no! Not the end! I have brought a good gift from Princess Emily. *Thomas: (astonished) Princess Emily, the Emerald Engine?! (Gordon nods and opens his mouth so wide that he brings a silver lum) A silver lum! (the silver lum builds up in him) Incredible... I can feels its energy building up in me. Now, I can shoot with my fist again. Gordon, we're saved. (jumps around, laughing) Yahoooo! (looks around himself, confused, and sees nothing for the moment, but finally spots a blocked door, and turns to Gordon, who is feeling jolly) Let's go see Emily. She'll give me all my powers back. (turns back toward the blocked door) Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns A Lesson (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (George Carlin) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas' Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks The Rules (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves A Point (Ringo Starr-US) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes A Dip (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Anthem (Karaoke Song) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Let's Have a Race *Gone Fishing *Toby *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover *The Island Song *Really Useful Engine *It's Great to be an Engine *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *The Island Song *Thomas' Anthem *Little Engines (DVD only) *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt Category:TrainBoy43